


How I Like It

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian Gallagher, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, Oneshot, Season/Series 11, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian wants to know why Mickey likes to top and Mickey tells him...or shows him
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 273





	How I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted bottom Ian because the last two episodes of shameless they have mentioned it and obviously Ian likes it 😁

How I Like It  
(oneshot)

“Do you really like topping?” Ian asked, groaning into the sheets.

Mickey snorted. “You’re seriously asking me this now?”

Ian nodded. “Be honest.”

“Jesus, I’m three fingers deep in your ass right now, Gallagher. What does that tell you?” Mickey asked, not stopping as he wiggled his fingers inside him, loosening him up. 

“Because,” Ian said but stopped as another groan worked its way up his chest. He tensed, biting the bed for a minute before continuing. “You never seem to get off from it. That tells me a lot.”

Ian had a funny was of asking him serious questions—like the one he just asked—when they were in the middle of something important, usually sex related. They were making use of the empty house for once and Ian actually told him he wanted to bottom this time. Mickey couldn’t have been happier and he’d been hard within seconds. Now they were working up to sex, he was literally opening him up and now he wanted to talk.

“This isn’t the time.” Mickey said as he spread Ian’s cheek open to go in deeper. Ian was on his stomach, gripping the bed as he got him ready. “You’re gonna fucking ruin the mood.”

“Fine.” Ian said in a broken huff, his snarky comment getting railroaded by his oncoming groan. He pushed back, his legs spreading a little wider. “M’ good, this isn’t my first time, remember.”

Mickey slipped his fingers out, one at a time and Ian sagged into the bed. He bent down, laying soft kisses from Ian’s lower back to the middle of his shoulder blades. “I know it’s not your first time but maybe I like doin it. Ever think of that?”

“I guess I didn’t.” Ian admitted and turned his head to the side so he could glance at him. “But you do like it, right?”

Lately, Ian had been more into bottoming. Each time they’d be in the mood—which was frequently— Ian had asked to bottom, not even blushing as he suggested it. It was something Mickey wasn’t used to because for the last ten years of their on again off again complicated relationship, Ian had topped. Always. He bottomed once—thank you Trevor— and it must have sparked something in him, some hidden need and now it was every other time. 

Mickey didn’t mind topping. He used to do it all the time before he met Ian—save for when he really needed to be fucked—. He topped in juvie, then again when he was trying to convince his dad he was straight, then his multiple trips in prison. He loved to bottom, he craved the feeling of being full, of someone holding him down and using him to get off. He accepted that years ago and now Ian wanted to switch it up.

“Mick?” Ian prompted when he didn’t get an answer.

Mickey was pulled from his thoughts. “Yeah, of course I like it. Otherwise we wouldn’t do it.” He pressed his body along Ian’s back, then nuzzled his ear and the back of his neck. “But I don’t like topping in the same ways you do.”

Ian tensed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Easy, don’t get your jock in a twist.” Mickey kissed his neck, trying to keep him calm while he tried to explain. “We like it for different reasons, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Explain it to me then.” 

He was getting irritated, Mickey could tell and he had a feeling he would when Ian asked him that question. He could have lied and said he enjoyed all of it like Ian did but that would be lying and they were trying to be in an honest relationship this time around. He needed to answer truthfully. 

“I’ll tell you, but I gotta show you while I’m at it.” Mickey rose up, to his original position and lube his fingers again. While Ian rose up on his elbows, he spread his cheeks again and circled his hole. Ian’s head dropped between his arms. “Sound good to you?”

“Mmm hmm,” Ian replied with a soft rumble. 

“I don’t like topping because my cock gets some attention,” Mickey started and knew he had Ian’s attention in an instant. “And you’re right, it doesn’t make me come like it does you, but that’s not why I like it. I can get off without my junk being touched, as you know.”

Ian chuckled darkly. “Oh yeah, I know.”

With a gentle push, Mickey slipped one finger inside of him. He didn’t instantly start fingering him, but slowly stroked inside, circling the walls of his hole until Ian let out a sound he didn’t voice often. “I like topping because that means you bottom. I like that you want to bottom for me, I like that you enjoy it.”

“God, I love it.” Ian fell back to the bed, unable to hold himself up a moment longer. “I’ve never liked it so much before but I need it.”

That was enough to make his cock twitch, pulsing at his hips. Mickey twisted his finger, rubbing against Ian’s prostate for a moment until he jolted up, giving a surprised gasp. Then he backed off. “I get off on the sounds you make.” He slipped another finger in, thrusting both in at the same time at a faster pace and Ian gave another loud, desperate moan. “I get off on you pushing down against my fingers, or my cock, because I’m not in all the way, not deep enough for you.”

“I need it deep.” Ian said brokenly. “You just like to fucking tease me.”

Mickey chuckled this time, knowing he sounded a little predatory. “I do it because you react like that. Because I like to see you squirm, so needy for it you can’t hold still and wait.” He moved between Ian’s spread legs and stretched up so he could nip at his ear without sliding his fingers out. “Then you beg me for it and that just...fuck, that pushes it over the edge.”

By now, Ian was clenching around his fingers, trying to draw him in deeper and Mickey was so tempted to give in. He wanted to wiggle his fingers that special way and watch as Ian came undone beneath him. But it was too soon.

“God, just fuck me.” Ian begged just like Mickey said he would. “Talk while you fuck me.”

“That’s a damn good idea.” Mickey agreed and slipped his fingers out again, ignoring Ian’s whines of protest and used his lubed up fingers to wet his cock. He spread his thighs, forcing Ian’s to spread to make room, then held one cheek open and pushed against his hole. “It can be a learn as you go thing.”

As the sounds of heavy breathing filled the void of their conversation, Mickey pulled back his hips and slid forwards until the head of his cock was inside. They both groaned, Ian’s head falling to the bed, his falling against his shoulders. He waited a moment until he could talk, but didn’t make a move to finish the thrust.

“Goddamn, that first moan you make is everything.” Mickey kissed along his skin, savoring the taste of him. “That surprised gasp, then the way you clench around me. Fuck, I can’t even fully explain what it does to me.”

“Mick…” Ian moaned again. 

Only then did he push the rest of the way inside until he was firmly against Ian’s ass. His hands moved up from Ian’s hips, up his sides, then down the length of his arms where he linked their fingers. Ian was lost for a minute, as he always seemed to be at first. Mickey would have lost his composure if Ian even moved right away, so he was grateful for the moment to adjust. He breathed heavily, hearing Ian doing the same but he added a few breathless curses. He squeezed their linked hands and Ian would squeeze back and that’s how he knew when to move.

“As much as I want to tell you I get off on just how this ass feels, I can’t do it.” He pulled out a little until half his cock was out, then slid back in until Ian’s body shifted on the bed. “Even when you have the tightest ass I’ve ever felt…. It’s not about me. It’s about you. It’s about what you do and say and how you move for me.”

Ian slowed his erratic breathing so he could speak, only Mickey gave a hard thrust and he was forced to wait a moment until his eyes weren’t in the back of his head. “Whatever I do or say, or how I move is dependent on what you do, or what you say and how you move.”

Mickey grinned, giving one deep thrust after another. He unlinked their hands so one of his could move down to Ian’s hip while the other looped around to his throat. “I love when you let go like this. When you just lay there and take it and goddamn, you fucking like it.”

“Control freak.” Ian teased but couldn’t find the right emotions to go along with it so he gave a low groan instead. “Come on, fuck me.”

Tightening his hold on Ian’s throat shut him up. He grit his teeth and did what Ian told him to do, he fucked him. Slow at first, deep thrusts that barely touched Ian’s prostate before he pulled back, then fast, hard thrusts that had Ian once again face first in the bed, trying to moan around his hand. Mickey moved in the same ways Ian did, remembering all those things so he could give it to Ian the same way, to show him how good it was when he fucked him.

“That’s it.” Ian wheezed, his face turning red. “Harder.”

Mickey eased up his grip and Ian took a deep breath, and he knew he was feeling that need to pass out, fighting it, letting it take him higher than he already was. He knew because that’s why he wanted Ian to choke him, to give him that same feeling, that blur of reality. Somehow it added to the pleasure, it forced your body's need to come a lot quicker. 

“God, you take it like a natural bottom.” Mickey praised, groaning into his ear. 

“I learned from the best.” Ian’s reply was muffled by the sheets but they both knew he was talking about Mickey, not Trevor. 

With a series of hot, wet kisses left from the back of Ian’s neck, to the side of his jaw, Mickey rose up onto his knees, his hands sliding down the long length of Ian’s muscular back, then down to where his spine curved, arching back, trying to get him deeper. He kept his hands there and felt it each time moved down against him. When he was able to draw his eyes away, he could lean back and look down to see his cock plunging in and out of him, wet and hard as a fucking rock. Ian’s hole squeezing him, pink and puffy from use, doing its best to keep him inside even when he pulled out. 

“I’ll never get tired of seeing that.” Mickey’s head tipped back a moment, a groan worked its way out and somehow he still went harder. That slap of skin echoed around them. He had his palms against Ian’s lower back so he couldn’t move. “Squeeze it tighter, red. Show me you want it.”

Ian lifted up on his arms as much as possible and clenched his cheeks together. Mickey gave a deep groan and almost fell against his back. “I wanna see you.”

“Yeah?” Mickey asked, always a little surprised when he asked that. 

“Yeah.” 

Mickey pulled out quickly and Ian was on his back before he could slap his ass and tell him to turn. Which was so much sexier than him helping him do it. He watched as Ian got comfortable, those long legs spread wide around his body, that massive cock begging for attention. It lay thick and heavy against his stomach, veins running up both sides, pulsing blood until the tip was red and wet, leaking down one side. Mickey had yet to touch it and Ian hadn’t even tried yet.

“Fuckin hard as hell.” Mickey said in total admiration. His own hole gave a twitch of its own. Wanting it, needing it. He moved between Ian’s legs, close enough to feel the heat coming off it. “Seems like a waste not to touch it, hmm?”

Ian moaned, canting his hips up so it slapped back against his stomach when he settled again. “Don’t. Not yet. Just get back in me.”

It was his turn to groan that same needy sound. He loved when Ian said that, especially when he denied himself and his cock some attention in favor of his ass. Mickey took shallow breaths as he gripped himself again and slowly pushed back into his warm, inviting body. They groaned at the same time, Ian’s legs moving to wrap around his thighs, his arms bracing against the bed on either side of him so he didn’t fall.

“So much deeper this way, hmm?” Mickey asked, even when he already knew the answer. He just wanted Ian to talk. 

“So fucking deep.” Ian held onto Mickey’s sides, his fingers digging into hard muscle. “I love watching you like this, watching you move, your body...fuck, fuck.”

Mickey glanced down between them, eagerly watching the way his abs crunched with every thrust. But so did Ian’s. They bunched, caressing his cock in what Mickey thought was the sexiest way possible. They were slick with pre-come, the head would get stuck on one muscle before it moved against another, teasing him in ways Mickey couldn’t while he fucked him. It wasn’t just his body that he liked to watch, it was Ian’s too. It was the way theirs moved together. 

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey suppressed a shiver and fell down, his forearms on the bed next to Ian’s head. Their noses touched, their eyes met. “I can’t get enough of you like this. Just when I think I need to bottom, to feel you, you ask me to fuck you and I never want to bottom again.” 

Ian rubbed up his back, scratching, digging his nails in as he tightened his thighs. “It feels so fucking good, Mick. I wanna come so bad but I don’t want to stop.”

Mickey groaned at that, his hips never stopped moving, slamming into him again and again at a harsh, desperate pace. “We have all night. I’ll fuck you into this bed all goddamn night if you need me to.”

“Fuck.” Ian gasped. He reached down to grip his cock but hesitated. “Mick.”

“Do it.” Mickey wound one hand into Ian’s hair so he could pull it, the other gripping the bed until his knuckles turned white. “I’m right there with you.”

The moment Ian touched his cock, they’d have about twenty seconds before he’d come. It was impossible not to after neglecting it for so long. Watching it build and build, getting harder with every second, every hard thrust. Mickey knew. For him, when he bottomed, that was the best part. He liked how powerful his orgasm was if he waited until the end to touch his cock and sometimes when he needed it BAD, he didn’t jerk off at all. He let Ian’s cock bring him all the way over. 

He watched Ian’s face as his hand finally dropped and he gripped his cock. Green eyes fluttered for a moment before they rolled back into his head, his thin lips parted as a low, almost an unnatural sound came out and that was it. Ian stroked and stroked and stroked until he was shaking on the bed, until he was rocking down on his cock at the same time. 

“That’s it.” Mickey growled, closing his eyes until Ian was ready. Otherwise he’d come. “I know you wanna come for me.”

Ian nodded, panting uncontrollably. “Fuck, harder.”

Harder it was. Mickey grit his teeth and went harder. So hard that he thought it might hurt him until Ian got that look, that look of true, undeniable bliss. Then he knew it was what he needed. It was literally pushing him over the edge.

“Come for me, Gallagher.” Mickey demanded. Unsure if Ian could even hear him anymore, he might be too far gone at this point. “Stroke that thick cock and come for me.”

“Oh, my fucking God!” Ian said as he came, as his body worked for him, chasing that feeling. His come all over them, on his hand and his chest and Mickey’s stomach. “Fuck.”

That was all Mickey needed. He had been ready for some time but he needed Ian to come first. He closed his eyes, listened to the sounds of Ian’s harsh breathing and felt that tight clench of his body and came. He came inside him—one of his favorite things to do—. He held Ian tighter, giving it just a little harder because HE needed it this time and didn’t stop until he couldn’t feel his legs and when his cock was empty.

The drift down was just as intense. His body drained of all that power and adrenaline, his legs shaking, Ian’s too, his heart pounding in his throat so he couldn’t breathe. He sagged against Ian’s chest, allowing Ian’s come to stick to their bodies. Now on his chest, he could hear how fast Ian’s heart was beating, just like his own. He felt Ian’s arms come around his back, slowly stroking his spine.

“Goddamn, that’s always intense.” Ian said after a moment, his voice low and raw from how loud he’d been. “You okay?”

Mickey hummed his answer, too tired and relaxed to do much else besides lay there. He couldn’t kiss on Ian’s chest or even lift up enough to kiss his mouth. He was buried inside him still and couldn’t move.

Ian chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” His arms fully wrapped around Mickey’s body and he turned just enough to put them on their sides and Mickey’s cock slipped out. “You were amazing.”

As Mickey started to regain feeling, he was able to kiss Ian’s chest a few times, then nuzzled it. His hands gripped Ian’s back. “You were too.”

“And I get it now.” Ian waited a second, unable to shake his smile. “About us liking it for different reasons.”

“Told you.”

“Yeah, you did, but I like all those things you do too.” Ian tipped Mickey’s chin up a little to meet his eyes. “It wouldn’t be half as good if you just laid there. I love the way you move and the way you sound and the way you feel.”

Mickey’s face heated but he didn’t turn away. 

“I love being in you.” Ian paused to kiss him, groaning softly as their lips met and Mickey gasped. “I get off so fucking hard knowing that my cock is in you and you want it, you beg me for it.”

Ian was saying some of the same things he said to him and as it turned out, they did enjoy topping for the same reasons. “Looks like we agree on this too.”

“Yeah, we do.” Ian kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue in for a taste. “I’m glad we switch now . I was missin out before.”

Mickey laughed. “Yeah, we both were. Now sleep so you can fuck me when we get up.”

Ian shook his head and used his foot to snag the sheet up and pulled it up around them. Mickey buried his head into Ian’s chest, right against his heart and let the sounds of the fast pace to lure him into a restful sleep.


End file.
